Only For Me To See
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Amu is teased and bullied for her liking of Anime. Her life is pretty boring. Can a certain blue haired boy change all that. She gets this lock that allows her to see him. Others can't see him though. Can she break this curse he is under? Read to find out. AMUTO
1. First day of school

**A.N.- Hey. So this is the beginning of my third story. A lot of people have voted for this story. So here it is. Please read my other story. Anyways hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Ages- Every one's in high school**

**Amu- 15- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Ikuto- 17- Senior- Last year**

**Ikuto and Utau are not related**

**Utau- 16- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Kukai- 16- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Nagi- 17- Junior- 3rd year**

**Rima- 15- Sophomore- 2nd year**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**

**Also they're are in America. Preferably Miami, Florida. Yep the Sunshine State.**

**Also big thanks to vXxBlackRabbitxXv. She helped edited this story. Without her this would make no sense. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. All rights belong to Peach-Pitt**

* * *

**Chapter 1- First Day OF School-**

* * *

**7/31/14**

**Normal P.O.V- btw all this anime details are not right**

Amu woke up late once again. She was going to be late for school and on her first day too. Now she really wished she has gone to sleep earlier last night than stayed up watching Anime, however, it was a new Fairy Tail episode. Plus, the new season of Sword Art online came out a couple of weeks ago. Then again she could have watched it on the weekend like a normal person. Oh who is she kidding? No normal person watches Anime on the weekend. The watch it whenever they want.

Amu rushed to the bathroom and finished getting ready in 10 minutes. She packed the new manga for Fairy tail that came out this month and grabbed her skateboard before going downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and put it in her moutH and was out the door riding to school at her own pace. She heard the bell ring from a distance and could tell she had 5 minutes left to head to class, because there were lots of people entering.

Amu kicked faster and went through a clearing. She went a bit to fast and is now out of control. She went throughout the entire yard, attracting everyone's attention. Someone opened the school door and she went in while screaming sorry. Good thing her class is on the first floor. The door was opened to her class so she rolled in really fast with her hands in front of her. She lost her balance and now everything went slow 'mo. She was now flying through the air and waited for impact with the hard ground. That never came. She landed on something warm. With arms.

"Hey...Hinamori. You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Names, Souma Kukai."**( Ha, you all thought it was Ikuto)**

"Thanks. Um...you can put me down now. Also, how do you know my name?"

"Well there's not a lot of pink headed people in this school, so yeah."

"Hello there whore. Stay away from Kukai, my _boyfriend_." A jealous Utau said

"Calm down. She's not going to do anything to take me away from you. No need to get jealous, Uta" Kukai was interrupted by the one and the only, Utau

"Don't you _dare_ say that word with my name in the same sentence."

"OK," Kukai answered, obediently

"Class settle do- whoa!" Nikaido tripped again. On nothing, but air.

Everyone went to their own seats that they want. Since it was homeroom they just sit around for 10 minutes, then go to first period. There were 5 rows with 5 seats per row. Utau sat in the second row with Kukai next to her. Nagi sat behind Utau and Rima sat next to him. Amu took a seat in the left in the last row. Since there were not a lot of people in this homeroom only the first 4 rows filled. Amu took out her Manga and began to catch up on what was happening with Fairy tail.

"Class, I have to go to the main office real quick. I'll be back soon." Mr. Nikaido said, leaving the classroom

She took out her MP3 player and played Mirai Nikki's first opening. It was a little scary, but good. She may not understand the Japanese woman singing, but it sounded good. Amu didn't notice the popular snob, making her way over to where she sat. Utau then picked up Amu's book making Amu jolt up from her seat.

"Hey-"Amu started, but then saw who took her book. She fell silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue? What's this. You're still into this thing called...aninimne?" The tall blonde asked

"It's called _anime, _and yes. Now if you don't mind..." Amu snatched her book back

"...I'll be taking this back." She finished with her precious book in her hands.

"What's this?" Rima took out Amu's ear plug from the MP3 player and the Japanese song began playing throughout the room.

"You listen to this type of music and you have no idea what it means. Loser." The petite blonde commented.

"Hey, give me my things back." Amu snatched all her things and put them in her bag.

"He's coming!" a student yelled who was by the door. He keeps watch for whenever the teacher comes back to the room. Everyone ran to their seats and sat down like nothing ever happened.

'Why do they always have to tease me about something I love?' Amu thought

The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone was just getting to know everyone and the teachers. Amu got teased most of the time during the day. At least she had an escape twice a day. Amu found two spots for herself during the school day. One was by this tree with a big shade from the sun. She could go there during Lunch. There was also a way onto the roof without getting caught. She could ride her board and do tricks up their, during her free period.

She didn't make any friend, 'cause she doesn't need any. She always talks to herself when something happens in an anime that blows your mind. Besides, she has to go home and order celestial keys. She saw they had them on sale online. She planned to go to E bay. You could buy props from the anime at really cheap prices online.

* * *

Amu went home quick on her board. This time she was in control and did a few tricks while leaving. When she got home she greeted her mother and told her all lies.

"Hi, dear. How was your first day of school?"

"Hi mama. It was awesome. I made lot's of friends and everyone's so nice to me."

"Oh that's good. Ok you go upstairs and wash up."

Amu went upstairs to her bedroom. She felt bad for lying to her mom. Then again, she can't tell them the truth. She doesn't want pity and they would make a big deal about it. That's something Amu doesn't want to do. Amu grabbed her laptop from her charger and plopped down on her bed. She went online to E bay and ordered. Her mom gave her a personal credit card for anything anime related. Amu bought they keys and the set should be at her house in 3-5 weeks.

Amu couldn't wait. She watched anime all day until dinner. When she finished eating she went upstairs to finish some homework. It's not really homework. It's just to fill out what clubs you want to do and other things. Once Amu finished, she read one book of Gauken Alice. Then she went to bed around 10:30, the earliest she has ever went to sleep.

Amu wanted to wake up early for school. Before she went to bed though she went to someplace online. She chatted with a total stranger. She's been using this thing for about a year now. That person online who she has never met before, is her only friend. Amu tells her everything about what happens at school. She tells the truth to this mystery person. By the sounds of it the mystery person is a girl.

Amu told this girl about her problem at school. Mystery girls said "I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning."

Amu wondered what she meant. Amu didn't think about it much and fell asleep.

**Next Morning-**

For once Amu woke up early. School starts at 8:15 and she woke up at 7:25. She looked very presentable today. Her school has no uniform. She wore a blue shirt and it was a little frilly at the bottom. There was a lace at the shoulders and a top layer of lace around the bottom part of the shirt. She put on a jeans skirt, that showed her skinny, creamy legs. She actually ate some breakfast.

Her mom asked her to go get the mail. Amu went outside and found a box. Nobody told her they were ordering something. Amu got the mail and set it inside. She came back outside and took the small box to her room. The box was sent for her, because it had her name. She opened it and there was a note with a necklace. The note was an explanation for what was going on.

_"Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_You may be wondering what this is. I'll explain everything._

_This necklace is special. It has a lock on the necklace._

_You'll find out why there is no key to it later on._

_First off, when you wear this, you must never take it off ever._

_Never give it to anyone. Bad things will happen._

_Don't think this is a prank, because it's not._

_If you do take it off, don't say I didn't warn you._

_This necklace holds a special gift with it._

_That's all I'm allowed to say. I hope this helps_

_with your entire life._

_Sincerely, Mystery friend._

'Who could of send that?' Amu thought To herself. Amu looked for the necklace and put it on. The lock was in the shape of a four leaf clover. Amu thought this might bring her some luck. Amu secured the necklace around her neck and rode to school on her board. Even in a skirt she's an awesome border. She watched this anime called Air gear. The people would have these roller skates and were in the air. Having a skate board is pretty close to that.

Nothing seemed to change in school that much. She still got teased about her abnormal hair color and her obsession to anime. Amu thought the necklace was just a piece of crap. It changed nothing. She still kept it on in case something might happen. After school she went home. Her parents had work so she had the entire house to herself for the day. She decided to go make a little anime cave on her bed and watch Tora Dora. She could also maybe watch some of Kuro shit suji. So much to do. Good thing she has no homework.

**3 Hours later-**

It was now 7:30. Amu was now on the episode where Taiga went to go check on Ami.

**(Not Amu's sister. She's an only child. I'm talking about the Ami from Tora Dora)**

Taiga came downstairs halfway where Ruuji was waiting at the bottom. She made a sound and put one hand in front of her breast and made a noise saying "Booh! And Booh!...and...booh- ahh!" Taiga was then put both her hands down where her privates where and made and explosion noise. Then Ami came down the stairs and threw a show at Taiga making her fall down the stairs.

As Taiga fell Amu heard a tapping noise from her balcony window. She paused the video as Taiga was falling down. She waited to hear something again. After 5 seconds there was another tapping. Amu slowly got out of her cave on the bed and slowly made her way to the balcony. When she got close enough she pulled the curtain open. She was sure someone would be there. She then went out side to see the city lights.

Then Amu turned around to go back inside. She froze at what she saw. There. Was. A. Man. In. Her. Bed.

She had no idea what to say so she fainted on the spot.

**8/1/14**

* * *

**A.N- Look at how evil I am. I left you with a cliffy. Oh what happened next you might be wondering. Well as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I have the entire story already. I just need to post it. Muwahha! Anyways in order for me to have do this, no one could edit this. So if you want to know what happened next then who wants to edit this story for me. Pm me. Other than that please review to find out what happens next.**


	2. Explanations

**A.N.- Hey guys. So here's the next chapter. I'll just say this in advance, thanks for the reviews. Anyways please R&R. Also read my other story. So I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. I own the plot though. I think. If no one else made a story similar to this one. Here it is.**

**Thank you-**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Explanations-**

**Recap-**

_**"She had no idea what to say so she fainted on the spot."**_

* * *

**8/1/14**

**Normal P.O.V.-**

Amu fainted. No boy other than her papa has ever been in her room. This was all to new for her. Plus who wouldn't faint when you have a hot guy on your bed? The boy who was probably 17 put the book down and went over to her. With a sigh he picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. He tucked her in and sat next to her. He looked at her necklace then at his key. He yawned and went into bed next to her.

The boy snuggled with Amu. Amu was facing his chest. Their legs were entangled and he had his arms draped over her. She groaned and stirred a bit. she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered what happened before she fainted. She look around her room to find no one. Then she sighed in relief. She checked the time and it was 7:25. Time for school she thought.

Amu went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth. Then she washed her face. When she looked in the mirror she saw a boy behind her. She gasped and turned around to just find her shower curtain open. She put one hand over her heart and sighed. Then she turned around and when she was about to shriek the man put one hand over her mouth.

"Please be quiet. I don't want you to faint anymore. Now nod if you understand." The man said.

Amu nodded quickly then he let go. She stayed quiet. Nobody moved for about 5 minutes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh...can you get out? I need to change," Amu requested softly.

"Just change," he said casually

"P-per-pervert!" Amu's eyes widen at his words. Is he not human. He just said it like nothing.

Amu pushed him out the bathroom and closed the door. She slid down until her butt hit the ground.

"I have a boy in my room. I have a boy in my room." Amu repeated to herself over and over.

After awhile Amu came out of the bathroom with an ocean blue skirt. She put on leggings. She had on a yellow top. She put her necklace inside her shirt. She put her hair into a messy, but cute, side pony tail. The man was at her desk going through her anime drawings. Yep, Amu made drawings for anime. She made money by making anime merchandise and selling them at Anime expos.

"Put that down,"Amu said snatching the drawings and putting them in her drawer.

"Now,explain your reason for being here or I'm calling the cops," Amu threatened, taking out her anime sticker covered, cell phone.

"Kinda of a long story," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Walk and talk. I gotta go to school," Amu said, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs with her skate board.

"Keep up," Amu said, getting on her board. She went at a slow pace since she wasn't in a rush.

"Alright first off my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm 17," Ikuto introduced himself.

"OK. I'm Hina-" Amu got interrupted by Ikuto.

"Hinamori Amu, age 15, sophomore in high school. You have a father and a mother. You're an only child." Ikuto said listing off the basics.

"Are you a stalker or something? How do you know all this and why were you in my room?"

"Let's start from 2 days ago. You got a package. There was a necklace inside with a note. You accepted the gift and here I am. I'm supposed to change your school life." He explained

"Ok the first two things are correct, but not the last one. How are you supposed to change my life. I thought it was just the necklace. I didn't expect some boy to show up in my room the next day. Can't I return you or something?"

"Nope. Once you accept the gift you keep it forever. The only way to get rid of me is to make me visible again. To do that you have to have a better life. Once you do I'll leave forever with the necklace and you'll forget all about me," He told.

"Wait, you're invisible. How come I can see you then?"

"You have the necklace. The lock comes with a power to see me. If someone else wears it then they can see me. Also the reason I know almost everything about you is, because whoever wears the lock, I see their basic info."

"Oh. I don't believe you. If you're really invisible then everyone would notice a new student the minute you walk into school."

"Whatever."

* * *

Amu rode into school not killing anyone this time. She got off her skateboard and put her things in her locker. She headed to homeroom. No one has said a word about Ikuto. Was he really invisible or was everyone blind? How could you not see blue hair?

When Amu got into homeroom no one said a word as she walked in. When she sat down Ikuto sat next to her. Suddenly Utau came up to tease Amu.

"Did you die your hair pink to get attention? Listen up, no boys is ever going to fall in love with you or even give you their attention." Utau said pointing her lollipop at Amu.

Did Utau not see the boy next to Amu?

"Go away and my hair is naturally pink," Amu said, in defense.

"Yeah right."

Ikuto was just smirking the entire time. He got up and went behind Utau. He took her long braid and undid it. She gasped and turned around trying to find the culprit.

"Who did that?!" Utau yelled silencing everyone

"No one did, babe." Kukai said confused.

"No someone took out my braid. It took me a long time to do this morning." Then Utau covered her mouth

"You told everyone that you make your hair at night and when you wake up your hair is perfect. Have you been lying for 2 years." Amu aid with a smirk.

"Urghhh." Utau went to her seat and crossed her arms.

"Thanks." Amu whispered so no one thought she was talking to herself.

"No problem. Remember, I have to make your life better." Ikuto said in at a normal tone.

Seriously. How does no one notice him? Nikaido then walked in. Amu raised her hand and Nikaido called on her.

"Mr. Nikaido, don't we have a new student?"

"No Himamori, we don't. Why? Were you expecting someone?"

"No reason and it's _Hina_mori." Amu stressed the Hina part in her name

"Sorry Himamori." Nikaido messed up her name yet once again.

Amu didn't even bother to correct him this time. How come no one acknowledged Ikuto. Is he really invisible? No, it's not possible. Those things are only real in fan fictions and anime. The day went by fast. Every person who teased Amu, Ikuto would go and do something to that person. He would make them fall or get them scared. The Amu would thank Ikuto and go on with the day. No one said a thing about Ikuto.

Amu had to accept the fact that Ikuto was only visible to her. Amu showed Ikuto her tree during lunch. She didn't tell him about the roof though. She still needs her own spot for herself to think. during most of the classes Ikuto kept Amu company. Sometimes she thought she was going crazy and made up Ikuto. Then when Ikuto does his little tricks on the kids she realizes this is all reality.

* * *

She didn't know her life was going to change like this. When school was over she didn't wait for Ikuto. She just went to the market to but food for dinner. When she got their she grabbed a basket and started looking for ingredients. She picked up some boneless salmon, her favorite. She bought some eggs, breadcrumbs, and flour. When she was done buying everything she left the store with the bags in hand. It was getting late so Amu took a sort cut through an alley way. She went a bit slow, because of the puddle and she didn't want to fall.

Amu saw two guys at the end of the path. She kept on going in silence. As she passed them one of them grabbed her wrist causing her to jump off her boar which kept on going without her. She mumbled 'traitor' to her board.

"Wanna have some fun with us girly?" The man who grabbed Amu's wrist asked in a slurred voice. It was obvious he was drunk.

"No thank you." Amu said annoyed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Not so fast." The other man grabbed her other wrist. They pinned her two the wall.

Amu didn't know what to do. Where was Ikuto when you need him? And as if on cue another man comes into the ally.

"Let go of her."

"Wanna have some fun to? I'm going first though." One of the man said

"I said let go of her. I'm pretty sure my boss wouldn't be to happy knowing she's used." Then one of them lets go of Amu.

"Oh yeah? We saw her first so if you want her you're going to have to fight for her." The drunkard said putting his fist up.

The man came closer to the drunk guy and you could tell it was Ikuto to the rescue. Amu gasped. The guy threw a punch at Ikuto's stomach and he swiftly dodged. Then Ikuto knocked the guy out in one punch.

"Need help over there?" Ikuto asked

"Nope." Amu used the shock from the guy who pinned her to the wall to her advantage. He wasn't paying attention to Ikuto and had loosened his grip on Amu. Amu moved around him quickly so now her back was facing his chest. She had his hand over her shoulder and picked him off the ground. Then she slammed him on the ground earning a groan from him.

"I learned a bit of Karate when I was younger." Amu said swiping the air with her hands.

"Yeah yeah. Good thing I was here or who knows what would have happened." Ikuto said

Amu shuddered at the thought. Then Amu remembered the guy Ikuto took out. He wasn't moving.

"Is he...dead?" Amu said shakily

"No. He's just unconscious. He should be up in a few hours. Lets get you home now" Ikuto said, nudging the man on the side to be sure.

Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style and picked up her grocery.

"H-hey! Let me down you pervert!" Amu proclaimed

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Nope." Ikuto answered right away.

Amu just pouted. Ikuto came past Amu's board and did something with his feet to make the board jump up into Amu's arms.

"Thanks...for everything," Amu said blushing

"Awe. My little strawberry is blushing."Ikuto teased.

Amu blushed more and 'hmphed' to him.

* * *

Ikuto jumped up to Amu's balcony and placed her down gently. Amu opened her double doors and went inside. She opened her door and went downstairs to drop off the dinner ingredients. She told her mom she was skipping out on Dinner.

"Ok. Ikuto how'd you know where I was?" Amu asked as she sat down next to Ikuto on her bed

"Since you have the necklace, I'll always know where you are," Ikuto said, laying down in her bed.

"Hey Ikuto, don't you want something to eat?" Amu asked him, getting up.

"No. I don't eat human food. However we do drink, but I'm not thirsty." Ikuto said turning on his side and his elbow supporting him.

"I'm gonna watch Skip Beat." Amu said turning her tablet on and going on the cruncyroll app.

"Can I watch with you?" Ikuto asked

"Uh...sure," Amu answered, sitting on the bed next to Ikuto

When the show was almost ending Ikuto glanced at Amu and saw she had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned off the device. He made her in a more comfortable position and laid her head on his chest. Then the two fell asleep.

**The Next Morning- Still Normal P.O.V.-**

"Amu wake up!" Amu's mother called from downstairs.

Amu stirred. She felt warm so she cuddled into what she thought was a pillow. The she heard a chuckle. She jolted up straight then she sighed in relief. She's got to remember that she's living with an invisible boy who only she can see. She glared at the teen. They both got ready and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm hanging out with some friends today. I'll be back later," Amu said, grabbing the house keys and making sure her purse had everything she would need.

"Alright, have fun," Her mother replied with a smile

Amu waved to her mother while at the door so Ikuto could get out. She closed the door and started walking. This time she didn't take her skate board.

"So, Wanna go see what the human world looks like?" Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him to the mall.

"Lets go," Ikuto, said smirking.

**8/1/14**

* * *

**A.N.- Hey guys. Thanks for reading. So here's the thing. For this last paragraph it's a Saturday which is why Amu and Ikuto went to the mall. Anyways R&R please. I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I get 5 reviews. That's all I'm asking for. so please review.**


	3. The Wish

**A.N.- I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update faster. My computer was broken I just fixed it (10/28/14). Anyways thank you all for reviewing. Also I got Instagram and Kik. My names for them are the same as my FFN account. It's (Animefungirl12). Just Animefungirl12, don't add those parenthesis. Anyways tell me you Instagram and Kik and I'll message you/ follow you. Btw my Instagram account has like almost. 100 followers, and It shud be a pic of a girl with tan skin and long brown hair. Add me please!**

**Thanks-**

_**ShadowNeko539-Chapter 2**_

Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the plot. Here's the update and I hope you like it.

_**qwinyne101- Chapter 2**_

Yeah it takes quite a while for me to update 'cause now I have school. Also you know about the issue with my computer. I'm glad you like reading my stories. Thank you for such a kind review. It made me so happy. I hope you like this chapter a lot.

_**All Anime- Chapter 1,2**_

Ikr that's why I added it in. I mean I would faint too. Now see how Ikuto's reacts. Hope you like this chapter.

_**Guest- Chapter 1**_

Ehh, I don't really care, lol. Thanx for the negative review. It doesn't make me feel sad. It makes me laugh and gives me thicker skin. Your comment does make me work harder though and I hope you opinion changes soon.

_**Cici- Chapter 2**_

Thnx for the review. Also don't worry. This is only the beginning. Utau has to be a snob but I promise everything is going to change soon. I can't give much out cuz that'd spoil everything. Hope you like this chapter.

_**Guest88- Chapter 2**_

Thanks for the review. Lol I don't think my stories are that good. Lol. Your review was funny, hope you like the chapter.

_**Magical girl4- Chapter 2**_

Thanks for the review. Also once again thanks for finding my mistake. I'll be making more plot now 'cause of my silly mistake. Who cares, that means more for you to read and sadly but happily more to type. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Shika Yuuka- Chapter 2**_

Awee thnx. Here's the update hope you like it.

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Wish**

**Recap-**

_**"So, wanna go see what the human world looks like?" Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him to the mall.**_

_**"Lets go," Ikuto said smirking.**_

* * *

**Edit- **** Oh my glob thanks _A Simple Minded Geek _For helping me with this. Thanxs for editing it.**

**Normal POV-**

"Ahh! Ikuto put me down, I think I can walk through the puddles," Amu said in surprise.

"No, I m-must protect m-my master," Ikuto said, bursting into laughter after putting Amu down. Gladly no one was around or they would've thought she was an alien.

Amu 'hmphed' and walked off. She did some window shopping; Ikuto trailing behind looking closely at what she looked at.

"Ikuto, lets go to this cafe. It's the best in the city and we can get a great deal."

Ikuto agreed and they were on their way across the street. They walked side by side while Amu explained the surroundings to Ikuto. He learned that a butterfly's were meant to be caught and released or just to admire. Not to swallow...Oh well, everyone learns.

When they got to the cafe they were met by a hostess who led Amu to the only available seat, which was a corner window, two seat booth. Amu ordered more because Ikuto can't order for himself because of the circumstances. Amu blushed a slight pink since she bought two slices of cake. She decided to go with one chocolate smoothie and asked for two straws. The waitress, confused, did as told within five minutes. Ikuto kept making teasing comments on how Amu chewed,swallowed,and drank.

"That's it!" Amu exclaimed, but then look around embarrassed because no one else saw Ikuto. Amu left the money on the table and stormed out of the cafe with Ikuto following behind.

"Amu... Amu... Amu..?" Ikuto tried, but sadly failed in getting the pinkette's attention.

"Sorry, but stop with your teasing. It's annoying the hell out of me," Amu finally replied much to Ikuto's relief. He thought she was never going to talk to him.

"Sorry," Ikuto said in a sincere tone.

"Nah, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I mean- I was a bit harsh. Besides, I have to admit, that was funny," Amu said confessing how she really felt.

"A bit?" Ikuto had a questioning look spread across his face.

"Oh look what we have here;the anime geek. Oh and what's she doing? Oh that's right, she's talking to herself. Wow no life much? Lets go girls," Rima said, getting a high five from Utau and the other girls.

"Oh she's going to pay big time," Ikuto whispered to himself,but didn't go unnoticed by Amu.

'What?! No, Ikuto don't you dare. Wait...How am I doing this?' Amu had a weird and confused expression drawn upon her face.

'I guess it's a new ability that comes along with the lock?' Ikuto suggested.

'Maybe, at least I can talk to you without making myself look any stupider now,' Amu said while glancing at her lock.

"Time for revenge, Master," Ikuto said aloud with a sly smirk.

Ikuto walked over to the chatting girls and he gently blew through his lips like you would to cool down something. This gentle blow however had a huge affect making all the wet and dirty fallen leaves got stuck into the girls freshly pampered hair.

Moments later shrieks were heard.

"Ahh! My hair! This took forever!"

"Ah! I'm so having my daddy sue Mother Nature!"

"Jeez, stop screaming. People will think you're being raped," Amu commented to the girls unharmed by the leaves and walked off to the mall with Ikuto jumping from tree to tree.

"You can come down now," Amu said sighing to herself, while taking a seat on the bench. Ikuto was hiding inside of a fake plant in cat form. She didn't even wanna ask why.

Amu took out a dime from her pocket and was about to make a wish at the water fountain.

'Ikuto, please try and not to listen to this,' Amu said in a pleading tone.

'I'll try,' Ikuto responded

'I wish...' Amu then tossed it in where the coin vanished in the water.

Ikuto felt bad. Even though he tried, he couldn't. Now that he knew, he has a whole different mission and plans to make sure it came true.

'Ikuto, lets go! I wanna go see Game Stop. I heard the Attack on Titan's game is cheaper now!' Amu telepathically cheered.

Ikuto just smiled and walked to the shop alongside his master's side like the loyal cat he is.

* * *

**Authors note- OMFG sorry it was so short. I'm so sorry. I promise the next one will be at least 3,000 words or more. I don't know how to add on. Anyways read my other story. Also can a girl kik me cuz i wanna talk about boy problems. Also follow me on Instagram and tell me in your reviews your Ig account or pm me and I'll follow you. Thanks for reading I'll update soon**

**Big thnx to 'A Simple Minded Geek' for helping. Your tha man/girl lmaoo**

**Happy Halloween folks**


End file.
